


the wolf that became a hero

by Gravityfroggo



Series: the wolf that became a hero [1]
Category: wolfer the wolf that becam a hero
Genre: F/M, M/M, fimigashi is a villan, help me, so is katchi, sum evil animals, the rest are heros to be, these names tho, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityfroggo/pseuds/Gravityfroggo
Summary: this is a new fandom of a wolf named wolfer  witnessed  his parents death and wanted to avenge his parents but a raptor named katchi stands in the way with his evil friends and the wolf meets some friends along the way and bonds with a fox named nightsnout that got his little brother killed by a hunter and wanted to avenge his brother too. and a dragon named drago that got exiled out of his broad and a panther named arina that lost her grandfather to a hunter. another wolf named fimigashi wants to kill all the other wolves and be the only one but wolfer wont allow it so he goes on a adventure to ent that but only to find out who the killer of his parents is





	1. Chapter 1

he stood there in the hole his mother put him In horror flooded his face as blood ran down the den floor as he poked his head out his eyes widen at the site of his dead parents he couldn't get a glimpse of the killer cause of the tears swelling in his eyes as the killer fled he got out of his hiding spot and ran to his parents "no this can't be" his voice had fear in it his tears anger and sadness he ran out the cave crying so hard it hurts he was alone with no one to care for him "no..." he wiped the tears with his paw and looked up "i will avenge you"

 

years later

 

he was walking down the forest trail only to be bumped into with a fox who was running for his life "help me" his voice was in fear but wolfer didn't know why until a hunter appeard "there ye are" he aimed his rife but wolfer jumped and grabed the gun with his teeth scaring the hunter making him run away and turned to the fox "you ok?" as he walked to the fox "thank you!" he nuzzled the wolf happily  "uhh your welcome" he blushed "what did that hunter want with a fox?"  "...my brother...i killed my own brother"  

 

to be to be continued.......


	2. the fox's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightsnouts backstory

"i dont know brother mommy said not to go play here" kano had his tail between his legs scared nightsnout laughed "i live to break the rules". 

 

nightsnout walked to the field full of flowers and butterflies kano walked slowly behind nightsnout to the field “see not bad bro” nightsnout started to run around showing his brother it's ok. 

 

kano started to run with him and play “this isn't so bad” he laughed but after a few minutes playing kano stopped suddenly “b-brother”nightsnout looked at him then his eyes went wide “brother!” he yelled as a arrow sank in his little brothers fur. Nightsnout ran but another arrow flew trying to hit him but missed he stopped sliding across the dirt “run….”his brothers last words as his body fell limp nightsnout ran looking back “brother….”

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeelk this


End file.
